mad_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Grey Zone
The Grey Zone was once known as America until severe brutality of the Earth ended it's nourishment and partial survival capacity. Now, made of mostly small pebbles and harsh weather, it is titled The Grey Zone. Twenty-One miles into The Grey Zone is a 568 foot tall cement wall, known as The Wall, that confines the entire land, keeping all those that reside inside within, and all those condemned to it's existence permanently exiled from the world beyond the sea.Inside The Grey Zone are perishing cities, some with massive buildings hardly made stable, and four infamous gangs that seem to run profligate throughout the country. They battled for control; for dominance. What they liked is what they stole. One of them had more sanity than the other three, yet that did not stop from providing any mercy. If you crossed them, your fate was already made. To be birthed in The Grey Zone detailed how your life would turn out: Hard, brutal and painful. You are going to lose family. You are going to lose sanity. You are going to lose yourself. The Grey Zone does keep to old civilizations, with families trying to live within broken homes and empty appearing cities. Water is said to have high value given it's limited quantity. Throughout The Grey Zone are varying places, Shades being one the highest profitable locations. It is quite dangerous though for if someone finds you have valuables, you could get attacked.Across the waters on what was formally titled European grounds are Kingdoms that thrive in their own manner. If you are labelled a very dangerous criminal you are punished and exiled to The Grey Zone. Leaving is minimal. Only two beings throughout all of these years have been able to escape, and even then, society itself is unsure if they survived past that point.Most as for death rather than to be sentenced to such a place. Then again, it is death that usually awaits you. *Locations within The Grey Zone Sector A: Formally California, Sector A contains most of the nourishment and is the most stable within The Grey Zone. Cities are have large scale buildings although most of them are old, corrupted and appearing as if they could fall down at any given time. Certain sections have been improved when dealing with buildings, modernized in order to be resident functional. A massive market system is located within Sector A, and jobs can be found all over, but the high paying ones seem to grow from these fumes. Salvage runs can be made, going out farther into the desert wasteland to try and collect specific items in exchange for profit, these gigs are highly dangerous though for once you leave the confines of the as safe as it can get city, you can be swarmed by vile creatures awaiting you in the sand dunes. Sector B: Mainly the past Oklahoma region, Sector B tends to deal with the most madness. Living in one of the towns located in this placement means you will have occasional fearful run-ins with random bandits, thugs and thieves, along with mutated individuals and animals that can come and tear you apart. If you are unlucky enough to be residing within Sector B you'll understand the 10 o'clock Red Alarm. A booming alarm that ventures throughout Sector B lets those within to know they should lock their doors, if they are fortunate to have a shelter, and keep themselves safely confined. It is not a given that someone will not break in, but it is better than being exposed entirely. The only reason Sector B had residents is due to the oil mines and weaponry manufacture established there. Sector C: Once known as Georgia and Florida, Sector C is the closest to the exit to The Grey Zone. It is home to mainly military officials and special forces who seem to come from beyond, making sure to keep the situation contained and no one tries to leave The Grey Zone without authorization and approval from the seven Kingdoms. Aside from the military forces, Sector C isn't that terrible; due to them being there everything is rather under control. The area is 95% a safe-zone, the only issue is that locals who swarm there, trying to keep and live their lifestyle tend to feel the look of disgust from those having come from over the seas. Military/Special Forces have to come wearing special gas masks, as their bodies have not properly adjusted to the radiation and become immune, but through the way they act and talk you can tell they clearly look down upon The Grey Zone inhabitants. Mainly it is understandable, for the living here is pure chaos and a good portion of residents are criminals. Beneath it's soil near the centre of old Florida is an underground facility and living quarters for those whom are not immune to the radiation. Even those whom have Drasin-12 are not immune to the radiation itself, but some have been able to develop immunity, they just have yet to figure out how. Sector D: Sector D are the regions beyond. Former states now nothing but complete sand and madness. New York City is within Sector D, it's new name from the past hundred years being Crater. Crater is home to the cannibals and most of the mutants; the most savage of the lot trying to keep their lives functioning. A lot of resources reside within Crater but it takes a lot of gull, and impeccable amounts of skill, to venture there and return intact. Cities - CRATOR ''' 1400x785_14586_The_Last_of_Us_2d_landscape_post_apocalyptic_city_picture_image_digital_art.jpg Once known as the infamous city that never sleeps, now it’s nothing but a haunted place full of death and decay. New York City changed to the name Crater around 2100 due to a massive rocket launch failure. The concept of exploring another planet was short lived as the rocket had been bombed out of the sky, managing to land around NYC, focused more around the down town portion of it. Thus, the name Crater evolved due to the massive crater it left in the ground. The length goes up three miles all around, having crumbled the cement which made way to an entrance into the sewage system and underground development. No one dubbed NYC inhabitable, especially once the Corrupted and Parasyte took over. Concept-art-prototype-2-33363627-900-416.jpg 1400x785_14586_The_Last_of_Us_2d_landscape_post_apocalyptic_city_picture_image_digital_art.jpg Joeys_Screenshots_04.jpg By far the most dangerous existence in all of Sector D in a whole, Crater is what most gangs use to initiate proper members. The Pitt is infamous for sending the potential elites out there, and if they return alive, and Quarter Three free, the title of Suicide Squad member is achieved. Their names become almost infamous, scorching throughout The Grey Zone like wildfire, and become the most feared individuals alive. For, if you can survive Crater, you can survive anything in the eyes of the rest. Levi_Hopkins_Infamous_2_Concept_Art_Concrete_Bridge_Destruction.jpg It is also why it is near the end portion of Leon. Crater itself is nothing but old sky scrapers, crumbling buildings, and chaos all around. The place is like a maze of madness. Corrupted beings linger too and fro, dangerous predators, Parasyte monsters, and some cannibals run rapid. Although it is dangerous, it’s a prize for valuables. Many a Scavenger try to go and collect, but only a few achieve glory. Can you? - ROCK lostcastle-desert-620x310.jpg Rhode Island was a simple little place, but now, much like Crater, it’s just a living disaster. Some people try to live amongst it, but they’re the more… brutal sort. True monsters, usually half alive in terms of being infected with the Quarter Three virus. The place is over shadowed by the harsh stomp of The Wall, and has a massive, held tight opening which will only part once the winners of Leon are presented. The opposite side of it hold a small holding station where they are scanned for any diseases; making sure you’re healthy before you may leave The Grey Zone. If you are dubbed infected you’ll either be shot, or thrown into Crater itself and left to fend all on your own, where you’ll either die or live long enough to become what people fear the most. ''- VASTATIO'' '' SP_Hospital_AB_004R3.jpg ' The Latin word for ‘ravaging’ and ‘devastation’, Vastatio is where Old Minnesota once thrived. Now, the city is entitled as cannibal central. Plenty of people did try to flee, escaping to other means, but only ended up feeling the harsh clutch of lack of water and starvation. Some remained, trying to keep the peace and existence civil enough to live a half decent life; as decent as one can get in The Grey Zone, Sector D. The Wall over-shadows on the Northern spectrum of it, keeping it’s spot divided from the other soil over yonder. Plenty of people had nothing to live for in Vastatio, it’s title having been made due to the devastation indeed proclaimed. Then, a ‘raising hope’ emerged. Cirque du Freak, a gang of clown faced wildlings, came to Vastatio and took it’s reigns. The leader of such an establishment made himself known, and at first, people were weary until he came bearing goods. Bearing food. Meat. No one questioned it for they were disgustingly starving, and he fed them. All he asked in return was loyalty and organisation. That is how Cirque du Freak came to become the ringleader of Vastatio. Prey on the unlucky soul who gets caught in their clutch, for while the city remains blinded by the supply of meat, and some know but hardly give a single car, it is indeed a Cannibal nation. If you’re caught, you’re the game; the hunted. You’re the food. Better show your worth and value, or you’ll just be tossed on the BBQ without a second thought. Welcome, to Vastatio. - CEMENT CITY Remember_Me_Concept_Art_by_Paul_Chadeisson_12b.jpg Prison. Jail. It is all the same. Cement City isn't even a city, it’s a massive, truly quarantined placement. Although criminals from Heaven are shoved into The Grey Zone, the move savage of all are placed within Cement City from all over the globe. These are the one’s titled to have no right to any freedom due to their beastly nature; so beastly, even the Grey Zone does not wish for them to walk free. Length of high, electromagnetic walls and varying buildings to keep all things centrefold, half the time these inmates are also forced to participate in Leon for the simple exciting nature of the game. A test track runs around Cement City, channeled and documented; watched with eyes of the guards and prison owner. They are practically breathed to know Leon -taught to fight within it’s reigns. They are the best at the best when it comes to disaster and carnage, and even better when it comes to slaughter. On or off road. The inmates are cruel and the guards even crueler. No one pays mind to your emotions or feelings -it’s simply obey the order of things or die trying. Only one person has escaped from Cement City, the rest still entrapped and only forced out when they are shoved into Leon, and even then they cannot escape due to the chip in their neck that could detonate at any time. Cement City, everyone! If you’re here, you’re either a prison guard, prison owner, or you’ve been naughty. Very, very naughty. Black Raven Asylum enhanced-buzz-wide-24074-1381507602-17.jpg Upon the outskirts of Crater resides the Black Raven Asylum. Once a bustling center for the clinically insane, keeping those of special tendencies locked within to keep from harming others and themselves, now it is an abandoned building that keep to walls of various horror stories. Graffiti lingers along the brick wall which comes to pass as it’s fence, and the board that says Black Raven Asylum and Correctional Facility is missing many a letter with dusted alphabets and old, chipped paint.The gravel feels more like glass on the bare feet, and the windows are seemingly boarded up. Initially it was their act to keep the chaos from seeping inside, ironically as it may seem. In the end, people escaped, fled out of fear, and has been dubbed as abandoned ever since, minus a few juicy… rumors.It is said that inside the halls of Black Raven there is more too meets the eye. A psychotic, mad scientist keeps within, collecting cannibals, crazies, and corrupted alike. His methods are wild and indifferent; insane and disgusting. Using chips and high technology, varying chemicals, to try and create almost his own manner of ‘slaves’ and strange beasts.If you’re caught by this male, good luck, for your adventure may be fleeting, or disastrous in the least. But don’t worry, after all, it is surely just a rumour. Category:The Compass Category:Compass Category:Locations Category:Information